Matthias Helvar
Matthias Helvar was a former Drüskelle from Fjerda. He was imprisoned in Hellgate on charges of being a slave trader until Kaz Brekker, Inej Ghafa, and Nina Zenik rescued him in order to force him to join their quest to rescue Bo Yul-Bayur. Appearance -"His hair was long and burnished gold, and his pale blue eyes glinted like ice beneath a winter sun. He looks like a painting, she thought, a Saint wrought in gold leaf on the walls of a church, born to wield a sword of fire." -Nina (p.167) Matthias is described to be very muscular, tall, with the distinctive blonde hair and ice blue eyes of the Fjerdan people. Before he was thrown into Hellgate, Matthias had worn his hair long and had golden skin. However, due to his year in prison, Matthias was pale, his hair short, and covered in wounds and scars. His appearance was also changed before the Six Crows breached the Ice Court to avoid identification from the other Drüskelle; where his hair was tinted black and his eyes darkened temporarily by Nina Zenik's Tailor abilities. Personality Matthias was originally a prisoner at Hellgate, an inhumane penitentiary where he was thrown after Nina claimed he was a slave trader. A year in confinement had made him cold, brutal, hateful and unforgiving, and his only will to continue living was his wish for revenge against the girl who betrayed him. Even after escaping, Matthias was angrier and colder than he was originally with Nina. Time spent with the Dregs had made him looser and more genuine, but he was still standoffish and hot-tempered, especially with those he doesn't know well. However, the soft spot he had always harbored for Nina grew throughout the duration of the Crows' journey to the point of affection. History Matthias was originally a Drüskelle of Fjerda, and the best in his ranks after being taken under the wing of Drüskelle commander, Jarl Brum. He had a wolf companion named Trassel, meaning "troublemaker" in Fjerdan. He hunted Grishas as the Drüskelle claimed their religion demanded it so, and was on the ship that Nina had been imprisoned on. He survived the shipwreck with Nina, and they traveled together until Nina got him put in Hellgate for being a slaver during their stay in Ketterdam. Memorable Quotes Six of Crows * “''Wanden olstrum end kendesorum. Isen ne bejstrum.'' The water hears and understands. The ice does not forgive.” * “The life you live, the hate you feel – it’s poison. I can drink it no longer.” * “I have been made to protect you. Only in death will I be kept from this oath.” * “They fear you as I once feared you," he said. "As you once feared me. We are all someone's monster, Nina.” * "My ghost won't associate with your ghost." * "Nina. Little red bird. Don't go." Crooked Kingdom * “Do not be afraid. Fear is how they control you. There's so much in the world you don't have to be afraid of, if you would only open your eyes.” * "Nina, I am home." * “Nina, I am with you because you let me be with you. There is no greater honor than to stand by your side.” Navigation es:Matthias Helvar Category:Characters Category:Six of Crows Characters Category:Fjerdan